El Regreso
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Ella se sentía cada vez más desesperada, por esa incertidumbre atroz... ¿Cuando regresaría? ¿Porque Aang tardaba tanto?


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO USANDO LOS PERSONAJES QUE SON COMPLETA AUTORÍA DE NICKELODEON.

Bueno, este es un one-shot, que espero realmente les guste. Me quedó muy cortito pero al menos así pienso que pudieron ser las cosas, el último capítulo dejó muchas cosas sin aclarar, saltándose bastantes escenas. Aquí escribí una de las escenas que se saltaron, en la forma en que yo la imaginé, **Kataang**, claro. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Regreso.**

Las cadenas rozaron nuevamente y el sonido metálico la enloquecía cada vez más. El cometa ya había desaparecido y la luna comenzaba a alumbrar el cielo, las antorchas encendidas por Zuko alumbraban la explanada donde anteriormente había peleado contra esa maestra fuego, ahora encadenada.

Katara miró de reojo a la ex princesa de la Nación de Fuego, con sus manos atadas todavía, tal y como la había dejado, su mirada perdida y llena de ira solo confirmaba aún mas la locura que padecía. Una persona loca, eso era.

Ella estaba sentada en una banca, esperando con mucha impaciencia e incertidumbre, retorciendo en sus manos un trozo de venda que sobró de aquella que le puso a Zuko cuando terminó de curarlo. El trozo de tela estaba ya casi destrozado por las nerviosas manos de la maestra agua, que miraba al cielo con un semblante lleno de dudas.

Zuko, recostado cerca de ella, la miraba con algo de inquietud. Su postura estresada no era nada sana. El dolor en su vientre era horrible, pero aún así pudo pararse, con dificultad, y caminar hacia su amiga, que no se percató si quiera de su movimiento. Puso su mano en el hombro de Katara, quien se estremeció y gritó por el susto.

-¡Zuko, no me vuelvas a asustar así!—le gritó.

-lo lamento, no era mi intención—se disculpó el príncipe.

-¿Qué haces de pie? ¿No ves que estás herido?

-si, pero quería decirte que ya no te preocuparas.

-¿Preocupada yo? ¡Vamos! Yo no estoy preocupada—dijo con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-claro que lo estás, por los demás. De seguro están bien.

-lo se… pero… la incertidumbre es tan horrible.

-vamos, no les pasará nada.

-¡D e seguro papá hizo trizas al Avatar, como se lo merecía!—gritó Azula.

-¿¡Porqué mejor no te callas, lunática perdedora!—respondió Katara.

-Katara, no le hagas caso—dijo Zuko.

-¡Me desespera! No se cómo puede ser tu hermana.

En ese momento, se divisó una nave de metal volar hacia el palacio. El trozo de venda se le cayó a Katara de las manos mientras corría acercándose al lugar donde la nave se estacionaría.

-¡llegaron!—gritó con emoción.

La nave de posicionó y la puerta se abrió, por ella salieron Sokka y Suki, la última ayudando a su novio que cojeaba, Toph también bajó, cargando en su hombro y con ayuda de un trozo de metal el pesado cuerpo del señor de fuego Ozai, pero no había rastro alguno de Aang.

Al no verlo, el corazón de la maestra agua se contrajo de una forma tan dolorosa que no pudo respirar por unos segundos. La sorpresa bloqueó por un momento el horrible dolor que la consumió al asimilar esporádicamente la probabilidad de que Aang estuviese muerto. Miró el cuerpo desvanecido de Ozai y pensó que, para que eso ocurriera, él se tuviera que sacrificar.

_No_, dijo en su mente. No era posible que Aang muriera ¡No ahora! ¡Oh, cómo se lamentaba en este momento de haberlo rechazado en la isla Ember! Tonta, inmadura. Estaba tan acostumbrada y segura del amor de Aang que lo rechazó bajo la excusa de la confusión que realmente no sentía, solo quería alargar ese momento que sabía algún día debería llegar.

Nunca pensó que él pudiera morir, es decir, ocurría un milagro cada vez que era herido de muerte o lastimado, sentimental como físicamente. Pero ahora, no era así. No estaba con ella, había caído por salvar al mundo. ¡Y pensar que tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para manifestarle lo mucho que le quería! Pero no lo hizo por ser una tonta encaprichada. Si, una caprichosa de primera.

Sokka y Suki llegaron con ellos, el primero tenía su pierna herida. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Katara miró a su herido hermano.

-¡Sokka, que te ha pasado!—hizo un esfuerzo porque su voz no se quebrara por el dolor, _no ahora_, se decía a si misma, no quería que todos la vieran llorar y sufrir.

-me caí y me rompí la pierna—dijo con naturalidad, luego, con mucho dolor-¡Y perdí mi espada y boomerang!

-¡Ay, Sokka! Deberé llamar a un médico—le dijo Zuko.

-tú tampoco saliste bien librado—contestó Sokka mirando su pecho cubierto de vendas.

-¡Suéltame!—gritó Azula, queriéndose zafar de las cadenas sin éxito alguno. Sokka la miró y luego inquirió.

-¿quién la encadenó?

-Katara—contestó Zuko.

-¡Bien hecho hermana!

-¿Alguien me ayuda?—pidió la olvidada Toph-¡Niña ciega de doce años cargando a un adulto moribundo pide ayuda!

Katara se acercó con Suki para ayudarle a cargar a Ozai, cuando lo escuchó respingar por el dolor y el cansancio se asustó.

-¿No estaba muerto?

-No, Aang no le mató—dijo Sokka

_Aang_… sollozó mentalmente Katara.

Zuko se golpeó la frente.

-¡¿Cómo que no le mató? ¡¿Qué, no tuvo el valor?

-Zuko—regaño Katara con la mirada al maestro.

Ya cansada, Toph aventó al desmayado Ozai en una banca y casi gozó de su gemido por el dolor cuando cayó. Luego, se golpeó las palmas como si hubiera terminado un importante trabajo.

-¡Ahora, voy por Pies Ligeros!—gritó con júbilo.

_¿Por qué gritara con júbilo? ¡Va por un cadáver!_ Gritó Katara en su mente _a menos qué…_

Toph entró corriendo a la nave, una parte de la misma se rompió, saliendo algo proyectado por el agujero. Después de eso, se escuchó el grito del pobre maestro caer al suelo y usar su aire-control para ablandar la caída.

-¡Eso no fue divertido, Toph, estaba DORMIDO!—le gritó a la maestra.

-para mi si lo fue—contestó la chica ciega.

Katara miró a Aang con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

-¡AANG!—gritó.

Corrió y lo abrazó sin importarle las personas que los rodeaban, en un principio, eso dejó a Aang algo consternado, pero le correspondió al abrazo de buena gana.

-¡Oh, Aang estás bien!

-si, eso creo.

-¡Aang, como está eso de que no mataste a mi padre!—le gritó Zuko enfadado.

-bueno, no pude.

-¿y que hiciste?

-le quite su fuego-control—contestó con normalidad, dejando a Zuko y Katara boquiabierta.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?—demandó el príncipe.

-Bueno, le quité su fuego-control, me lo enseñó un león-tortuga, aunque deberían agregar "cansancio extremo posterior al arrebato de poderes"

Dijo Aang mientras se dejaba caer en el colchón donde Zuko había estado recostado.

-se quedó dormido cuando veníamos acá—explicó Sokka-¡Lo hubieran visto! Entró en el estado Avatar y el Señor de Fuego estuvo huyéndole sin poder atacarlo, fue algo impresionante ¡Y cuando le quitó sus poderes! Simplemente…. Fue… algo… wow.

Katara río ante la explicación de su hermana y sonrió mirando al monje que ya se había quedado dormido.

_Mañana… ¿Mañana? Si, tal vez mañana. Pero pronto, muy pronto, le confesaré eso que siento._

* * *

Listoo! De verdad, espero les guste. Y dejen muchos comentarios, por favor!


End file.
